El cuento de la luna y la flor de cerezo
by Neherennia84
Summary: Sakura y Yue. Decididos por fin.


_Card Captor Sakura. Situémonos después del fin del manga. Una pareja alternativa. Sakura y Yue. Y aviso; es… dulce…puede llegar a parecer pasteloso, pero a mi me ha acabado gustando. Dejadme vuestros comentarios!!_

_

* * *

_

**El cuento de la luna y la flor de cerezo.**

Otra vez. Con esta ya he perdido la cuenta. ¿Cuándo dejará de pensar en su antiguo amo? No es que quiera abusar de mi autoridad sobre él, pero me gustaría que al menos esos pensamientos, que debería saber que me hacen daño, se los guardase. Es cierto, yo no tengo tanto poder como Clow, pero pude sin demasiados problemas separarlo de su forma secundaria, y hacer de él, dos seres independientes… pero ni siquiera me lo agradeció. Ahora vive en ese bosque de los sueños, según él. Y ha venido hoy hasta aquí, porque como hace tiempo; "ha sentido la presencia de Clow Reed".

Yo, yo ya se que lo amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, pero debería hacerse a la idea de que ya no existe… y que yo… yo… y ahora, mírale. Ahí plantado, con esa expresión mortalmente seria. Esperando órdenes. ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Que se marche. Y que me deje sola. Eso es lo que quiere, eso es lo que…

_Érase una vez, una flor de cerezo que dormía en su árbol, rodeada de muchas otras flores, que tan solo tenían la función de estar allí, acompañándola en su particular soledad, porque ella había estado soñando hasta entonces con alcanzar otro tipo de ser, etéreo, como la noche, distante como el olvido, frío, como… la luna_

-Sakura, disculpa el atrevimiento, pero, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

-No es ningún atrevimiento, Yue, tranquilo. No, no pasa nada, tan solo que…

-………si?

-Ahora todo es distinto a hace unos años. Mi familia ha cambiado, mis amigos han cambiado… yo he cambiado…

-Pero… cambiar no es malo. Es una manera que tiene el tiempo de dejar su marca al pasar por nuestras vidas.

-Pero por que tiene que ser todo tan doloroso? Cuando cambian los sentimientos, duele. Lo sabes?

-Puedo llegar a comprender

_Pero la luna seguía en su oscuro cielo, durmiendo en una cuna de silencio que la alejaba del mundo. Y aún en el tormento de su frialdad, dentro de su ser crecía el sentimiento del deseo por poseer aquella hermosa flor de cerezo que la observaba tímidamente, noche tras noche_

Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Debo hacer algo. No puedo seguir toda mi vida así. Él debe comprender lo mucho que mi corazón depende del suyo. Aún a riesgo de que empeore la situación. O todo, o nada. Y se que será imposible. Que aunque acogiese mi corazón en sus manos, esta vida no sería lo suficiente tolerante para él. Y yo debería abandonarlo todo por su abrazo. Pero es eso, o es un nuevo sufrimiento en mi corazón.

-Y con ese sentimiento, un nuevo calor llenó su pecho. El pensamiento de que la luna sólo brillase para ella impregnó su ser, y ella le dedicó su sonrisa a él. Y sin importar la respuesta, dijo-

-Yue, me he enamorado de ti.

El guardián abrió sus ojos en una mueca de sorpresa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Suspiró en frustración, y bajó su mirada al suelo. Ella comprendió. Creyó comprender. Se marchó. De vuelta a su casa, envuelta en las sombras de la tristeza se sonrió a si misma. Al menos la angustia de esconderlo se había esfumado. Pero, como confrontaría de nuevo su mirada. Bueno, ya encontraría la forma. Siempre lo hacía.

Esta noche iba a ser dura. No había nadie en casa. Era tarde para molestar a sus amigos. Su pequeño guardián anaranjado probablemente estaría reposando en el libro. Llegando al portal, todo a su alrededor se hacía mas oscuro y frío para ella. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir inmediatamente, y al abrir la puerta principal, una voz la retuvo.

-Espera, Sakura.

_El viento de la esperanza había azotado violentamente el árbol donde reposaba la flor, y la había querido mecer dulcemente hasta llegar a la luna, pero ésta, se había quedado inmóvil y dudosa ante tal acción. No supo que hacer cuando hubo tenido a su amada tan cerca. Y temeroso de volverla a perder cuando ella se marchó, lanzó hacia ella un rayo de luz de luna_

Él estaba tras ella. Esperando, deseando, sonriendo.

-Permíteme ser ese cambio que está sucediendo en tu vida.

-Yue…

-Yo… yo nunca he sido capaz de expresarme de este modo. Pero si no ser capaz de eso, implica perder tu amor, vive Dios que te diré que yo también te amo.

Y ella no supo que contestar. Había sido demasiado repentino. Su mueca de desconcierto se había convertido en sonrisa y la distancia que los separaba, en pasado.

Las manos de él se cerraron en un protector abrazo en la cintura de ella. Y los ojos de ella habían encontrado un reposo eterno en la mirada de él.

Él alzó con sus dedos la barbilla de ella. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, cuando compartió sus suaves labios con los de ella. Acarició su aterciopelada piel y la deseó por encima de todas las cosas ser uno con ella.

Ella cerró la puerta de su casa tras su abrazo, y nunca mas se supo de ellos.

Hay quien dice, que viven en la magia del bosque de los sueños, hay otros, que aseguran haberlos visto de la mano, paseando por las calles… y hay quien, como tu y como yo, que no se molestan en preguntarse donde están, tan sólo cierran los ojos, sonríen, y esperan que alguna vez, puedan estar en el mismo lugar que ellos.

_Quizá fue el viento, quien consiguió reunir la flor en la luna. Quizá fue la luna, que con su luz atrapó a la flor. Quizá fue que a medio camino los dos se encontraron. Tan solo ahora de ellos se sabe, que comparten un abrazo eterno, en medio de ningún lugar_


End file.
